My Martial Arts Boy
by David Rd
Summary: Kyuhyun memiliki penyakit dan Sungmin jago kungfu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh di saat yang tdk tpat? Apakah Sungmin dpat men0l0ngnya?


**MY MARTIAL ARTS BOY**

**Title : My Martial Arts Boy**

**Pairing : Kyumin (Kyuhyun Sungmin)**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Cast : Super Junior**

**Warning : BoyBoy love, if you don't like this kind of story, please don't read this one.. thank you**

**Summary : Kyuhyun sangat beruntung dia memiliki Sungmin sebagai pacarnya, selain manis, imut dan lucu, dia juga pandai beladiri dan kuat.**

.

.

.

Suasana ruang tengah dorm Super Junior sangat riuh. Malam ini, keduabelas member telah pulang kerja. Ah, jarang sekali mereka berkumpul seperti ini. Biasanya mereka baru bisa berkumpul saat sarapan, itupun hanya sebentar dan tidak jarang juga beberapa member sudah berangkat memenuhi schedule mereka masing-masing. Makanya, malam ini mereka mencoba memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

"Teukie hyung, bagaimana siaran hari ini?" tanya Hankyung dari atas sofa tempatnya duduk sambil mengacak-acak rambut Heechul.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Bintang tamu yang datang benar-benar special," jawab Leeteuk yang tengah bersandar pada Kangin.

"Ah, Hannie, kenapa cuma tanya si Eeteuk? Kenapa tidak tanya saja kegiatanku," ujar Heechul cemburu sembari mencubit lengan Hankyung genit.

Hankyung yang diprotespun terkejut,"Mwo?"

Di sisi lain Yesung baru masuk ke ruang tengah. Dia baru saja mandi. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi duduk di bawah sofas tempat Heechul dan Hankyung duduk langsung menyiapkan tempat untuk hyungnya itu. Betul saja Yesung langsung menghampirinya.

"Sudah seesai hyung?" tanya Ryeowook manja sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya pada Yesung sehingga pemuda bertangan bantet di depannya itu langsung mencubit kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"Ne Wookie. Kaliam sedang nonton apa?"

"Variety show baru, Oh My School hyung," jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung duduk tepat di sebelah Ryeowook, kemudian membiarkannya bersandar di bahunya. Hah, malam ini benar-benar melelahkan. Mereka para selebritis biasa menderita seperti itu. Jam kerja yang padat dan waktu istirahat yang sedikit membuat mereka sangat kelelahan dan sering tertidur di saat-saat yang tak terduga. Bagi mereka, waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang paling istimewa. Orang biasa tidak pernah membayangkan betapa kehidupan mereka penuh dengan penderitaan. Namun, mereka masih bersyukur, karena mereka masih sehat, karena hal itu saja sudah cukup berarti bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam 00.15 waktu Seoul, tetapi ada suara-suara di dapur dorm. Padahal member Super Junior tengah tertidur pulas di ruang tengah. Karena terlalu lelah, setelah mengantuk nonton variety show bersama, mereka tertidur di ruang tengah dalam keadaan berantakan. Bagi mereka tidur dimana saja sama saja. Toh mereka biasa merasakan tidur di tempat yang lebih parah dari ruang tengah dorm mereka.

Sungmin yang merasa terganggu oleh suara itu langsung menuju dapur. Lampu masih mati, tapi suara itu masih terdengar jelas. Dia tidak memperhatikan bahwa ada yang hilang di ruang tengah tadi. Dilihatnya sesosok manusia sedang membuka lemari gantung. Tanpa babibu dan persetujuan siapapun, Sungmin melancarkan jurus pamungkas "Tendang saja sana sini yang penting kena" pada sosok itu.

Terdengar jeritan kesakitan dari sosok di depannya yang membangunkan semua orang,"Aw, mianhae… mianhae…"

Sepuluh member lain berlarian ke dapur. Kangin yang berada paling depan langsung menekan saklar lampu dan BYAR terang sudah semuanya. Ryeowook dan Yesung terlihat mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bantal guling yang tadinya mereka gunakan sebagai alas kepala mereka berdua. Donghae dan Eunhyuk membentangkan selimut lebar-lebar guna membekap si penyusup. Hankyung dan Heechul membawa remote TV dan kipas tangan. Lho? Ya, karena cuma benda itu yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka.

"Waegurae?" tanya Shindong yang memegang mangkuk plastic bekas mie ramen yang ia makan semalam.

Terlihat Kyuhyun yang nyungseb di depan kulkas dan masih memegangi kepalanya. Perlindungan bagus! Sedangkan Sungmin masih dalam posisi kuda-kuda sempurna siap menghajar.

"Aaah, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Siwon dengan malas-malasan sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya yang sedikit ada beleknya.

"Aku menangkap penyusup," jawab Sungmin dengan bangganya. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya penyusup dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Yah Sungmin hyung, itu Kyuhyunie. Bagaimana kau ini?" teriak Donghae yang tengah sesak napas karena Eunhyuk telah membungkusnya dengan selimut tebal yang dibawanya.

Semua yang ada tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah konyol Sungmin yang menghajar kekasihnya sendiri.

Sungmin yang merasa bersalah langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan berucap," Mianhae Kyuhyunie."

"Ah gwaenchana. Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengendap-endap tengah malam," jawab Kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin walaupun ia masih sedikit shock dengan tendangan Sungmin barusan. Hanya tangan kirinya yang memeluk hyungnya itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran malam-malam begini Kyu?" tanya Teukie keibuan.

"Sesak napasku kambuh. Aku mau cari obat hyung, tapi tak ketemu-ketemu. Yah, saat kulihat obatku ada di lemari gantung, eh malah Sungmin hyung menendangku," jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Dan semua member yang ada di TKP hanya bisa melongo.

Sungmin yang ikut-ikutan melongo kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Kyuhyun,"Sekarang masih sesak Kyu?"

"Ne."

"Bagaimana obatnya?"

"Kapsul merah dalam botol kecil bertuliskan 'Obat Anti Bengek'," jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus menerus memegang dadanya dan menahan rasa sakit.

Kangin yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan lemari gantung segera melihat benda yang dicari Kyuhyun sebelum ditendang Sungmin.

"Yang ini?" tanya Kangin setelah mengambil botol yang berada di rak atas lemari gantung dan menunjukkannya pada magnae Super Junior itu.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tengah berbaring di kasur ditemani hyungnya. Sambil terus menerus mengelus-elus rambut sang magnae, Sungmin diam-diam memperhatikan magnae Super Junior itu dalam-dalam. Dilihatnya raut wajah yang tenang, bibir yang terkatup rapat, dada yang naik turun dengan stabil dan mata yang terpejam erat. Seketika Sungmin merasa sangat iba pada kekasihnya itu.

Ya, karena kejadian naas itu. Karena kecelakaan sial yang mereka alami saat kembali dari Sukira satu tahun yang lalu. Wae? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang menderita dan mengalami semua ini? Setelah kejadian buruk itu, Kyuhyun selalu mengalami masalah dengan pernapasannya. Kadang-kadang sesak, kadang-kadang batuk dan lain-lain.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sungmin memandangi magnaenya yang lelap tertidur. Sekarang setelah merasa bahwa Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar terlelap, diapun rebah di samping Kyuhyun dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Hari ini dingin, pantas saja penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari measuk melalui celah-celah tirai di jendela. Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di depan matanya untuk menghalau sinar itu. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Dia belum bangun. Apa sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja? Kyuhyunie.

Sungmin bangun dan melihat magnaenya tidur lelap, disingkirkannya rambut yang menutupi dahi Kyuhyun, kemudian dikecupnya sebentar. Dia yakin itu tak akan mengusiknya dari mimpi indahnya.

"Saranghaeyo," bisiknya lembut,"Mianhae."

Selesai melakukan hal itu, Sungmin berniat untuk mandi, namun tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil memberikan senyuman selamat pagi terindah di dunia.

"Hyung, maafmu kutolak," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Karena kau pervert. Kau mencium orang sedang tidur, kalau bukan pervert apa namanya itu?"

"Yah! Aku bukan pervert ya! Bagaimana bisa kau mengataiku pervert, kau ini!" Sungmin memelototkan matanya yang sipit itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau bukan pervert, berarti kau orang pelit."

"Mworaguyo? PELIT?"

"Ne. P.E.L.I.T PELIT," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeja satu persatu huruf-huruf dalam kata pelit.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengataiku pelit Kyu?"

Kyuhyun bangun dan beralih ke posisi duduk. Tangannya masih memegang lengan Sungmin. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi wajah Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu,"Kau pelit karena hanya mencium dahiku saja. Apa kau tak tahu, bibirku juga iri pada dahiku. Seharusnya kau bisa adil pada keduanya hyung. Kalau kau memperlakukan mereka secara adil, pasti aku akan memaafkanmu hyung."

"YAH! Kau sangat perhitungan Kyu," Sungmin cemberut mendengar alasan yang dikemukakan Kyuhyun.

Namun, setelah beberapa saat, Sungmin mendaratkan juga bibir mungilnya itu di atas bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh hyungnya dan mendekapnya erat, sedangkan lengan Sungmin sibuk mengular di leher Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Hari ini Super Junor punya jadwal untuk mengisi sebuah acara di salah satu stasiun televisi, oleh karena itu sekarang para member tengah bersiap-siap untuk menghadirinya. Saking sibuknya, atmosfer di dorm pun bertambah riuh.

"Hari ini, apa kostum kita?" tanya Eunhyuk pada leader Super Junior yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan tas bepergian besar.

"Hah? Oh kostum. Lihat ini, black in white," jawabnya sembari mengangkat satu stel pakaian dari dalam tas.

"Wah, kalau aku pakai kacamata pasti sangat tampan," Hankyung sangat bersemangat mengetahui pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan sangat sesuai dengan kacamata baru yang ia beli kemarin.

"Hannie, berikan kacamatamu padaku. Aku ingin memakainya. Aku akan menjadi member paling cool hari ini. Ok? Berikan kacamatamu padaku!" Heechul merengek pada Hankyung untuk meminjamkan kacamatanya.

"Aish, jangan! Aku yang akan memakainya hari ini Chulie. Kau sudah memakainya kemarin kan?" tanya Hankyung.

Di sisi lain dorm, Leeteuk sang leader tengah sibuk menghitung jumlah kostum yang ada. Dan setelah jumlahnya pas, dia membagikan kostum itu kepada semua anak buahnya sesuai dengan nama yang tertempel pada bagian dalam kostum. Untung saja, dia melakukannya tidak sendirian. Selalu ada Kangin disisinya yang siap membantu.

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun terlihat sedang kesulitan memasang kancing lengan kemejanya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin masuk dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia mendekati dongsaengnya itu dan membantunya.

"Wah, baju ini sangat cocok untukmu Kyu," ucap Sungmin sambil memasukkan kancing kemeja ke dalam lubannya.

"Aigoo hyung, bisa saja. Hyung, kau juga terlihat manis hari ini," balas Kyuhyun.

"Berarti maksudmu, hari-hari biasa aku tidak manis?"

"Bukan begitu hyung. Tapi, bagaimana ya…"

"YAH! Cepat kita sudah hampir terlambat. PALLI!" teriak Shindong dari ruang tengah.

"Jincha, aku benar-benar sebal menggiring mereka. Para kotminam ini susah sekali disuruh cepat-cepat. Hey Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Enhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung hyung cepatlah. Van kita sudah menunggu. Kalian ini."

Dan dalam kamar Yewook, Yesung yang tengah nungging-nungging mengintip kolong tempat tidur menyahut perkataan Shindong,"Ya, tunggu sebentar gendut. Aku sedang mencari jimat keberuntunganku. Ayo Wookie, Bantu aku."

"Hyung, aku sedang membantumu dari tadi. Tak usah teriak-teriak!"

Shindong masih mondar-mandir di ruang tengah menunggu kesebelas orang berkumpul. Bagaimana ini, leadernya saja belum selesai bersiap-siap. Ah, payah mereka semua.

.

.

.

Dua belas member dalam balutan black in white berjalan menuju gedung tempat mereka akan syuting. Dipimpin oleh seseorang berperawakan gemuk, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shindong, mereka menuju lantai empat studio SBS untuk menuju waiting room Super Junior guna menempelkan make up di wajah mereka.

Sepuluh orang sudah masuk ke dalam lift dan terlebih dahulu naik. Maklum, anggota Super Junior kan paling banyak jika dibandingkan dengan boyband yang lain. Oleh karena itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersabar untuk menunggu pemberangkatan berikutnya.

Pintu lift yang kosong terbuka dan mereka berdua segera masuk. Ditekannya angka empat tujuan mereka. Pemberangkatan kali ini sepi karena tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di dalam lift.

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Lampu dalam lift tiba-tiba mati dan lift langsung berhenti mendadak. Ya, ada kerusakan mendadak dengan lift yang mereka naiki sekarang. Tapi, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

.

.

.

Di lantai empat, sepuluh anggota Super Junior tengah panik menunggu dua member mereka yang belum sampai. Terlihat dari sosok mereka yang mondar-mandir tak karuan.

"Di mana sih Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Shindong.

"Mungkin liftnay penuh lagi," ujar Donghae mencoba membuat semuanya tenang.

"Tapi lima menit lagi kita akan tampil. Bagaimana ini?" cemas Kangin.

"Tunggulah dulu hyung. Mereka pasti datang," lanjut Ryeowook.

Semenit kemudian, terlihatlah manajer mereka masuk ke ruang make up denga napas yang ngos-ngosan. Tanga kirinya memegang kertas-kertas dan tangan kanannya berusaha mengelap sisa keringat.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Hyung, kenapa ngos-ngosan?" tanya Yesung.

"Lho, kalian tidak tahu? Lift sialan itu. Lift di gedung tiba-tiba saja rusak. Macet," ujarnya kesal.

"Hah macet?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ya, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Bagaimana kalian sudah siap? Satu menit lagi kita mulai."

"Hyung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun belum ada," cetus Siwon.

"Mwo? Kemana mereka?" tanya manajer panik.

"Kami tak tahu. Tapi, tadi mereka naik lift setelah kami," ujar Hankyung.

Semua mata tertuju pada Hankyung yang berkata demikian. Sebuah ppencerahan.

"Jangan-jangan mereka…."

.

.

.

Keadaan di dalam lift sangat gelap. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang ada di dalamnya tak bisa melihat apa-apa sampai akhirnya Sungmin mengambil handphonenya dan menyalakannya.

"Ada apa dengan lift ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mungkin macet," jawab kyuhyun santai sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding lift.

"Tapi sebentar lagi kita harus tampil. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa hyung. Tenanglah mereka akan segera memperbaiki kerusakannya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Sungmin sibuk mengotak-atik handphonenya dan berkata,"Aish tempat terkutuk ini tak ada sinyal," ujarnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan handphone itu ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Tak ada sinyal. Apa ini?" keluh Sungmin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin teringat akan tombol emergency yang ada di dalam lift. Dipencetnya tombol itu dan dengan semangat ia berkata,"Tolong, kami terjebak di lift nomer 7. tolong kami."

Tak ada jawaban. Mungkin semua orang sedang sibuk sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan bahwa ada panggilan darurat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sungmin merasa kesal dengan tombol darurat dan handphonenya. Diapun terduduk lemas di samping magnae. Kyuhyun dari tadi diam sementara Sungmin terus-menerus mengoceh tentang ketidakprofesionalan tempat ini.

Namun ada yang aneh setelah Sungmin berhenti bicara. Kepala Kyuhyun tiba-tiba rebah ke pundaknya. Dia mengira Kyuhyun hanya ingin bermanja-manjaan seperti biasa padanya, tapi setelah beberapa saat dia tahu bahwa dongsaengnya itu tengah kesulitan bernapas. Didengarnya suara tarikan napas Kyuhyun yang berat tak seperti biasanya. Sungmin juga merasakan keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Kyuhyun.

Suasana menjadi mencekam dan Sungmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi dengan sigap, dibukanya kancing kemeja yang dipakai Kyuhyun dan dilonggarkannya lilitan sabuk yang melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Secepat kilat diambil handphonenya dan ditekannya sebuah nomer telepon. Tapi, sinyal masih belum ada.

"Ayolah cepat. Tuhan aku mohon," ucapnya seraya melirik Kyuhyun yang masih tergeletak dan kesusahan bernapas.

Setelah sembilan kali mencoba, akhirnya sebuah garis yang menandakan adanya sinyal muncul.

"Yoboseyo!" ujar orang di seberang sana.

"Yoboseyo! Hyung cepat bilang pada orang gedung kami berdua terjebak di dalam lift macet dan Kyuhyun…," ucapnya parau karena berusaha menahan tangis.

"Kenapa dengan Kyuhyunie?" tanya leader Super Junior penasaran.

"Kyuhyun kambuh. Cepat tolong kami hyung," ucap Sungmin memelas. Tak dirasa air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya meluncur mulur\s tak terbendung.

"Tapi,…," ucap leader Super Junior terputus karena tiba-tiba handphone Sungmin mati.

Ah dalam keadaan seperti ini kenapa handphonenya mati. Kenapa penyakit sial itu juga kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun? Bagaimana Sungmin bisa menolong magnaenya ini? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kenapa pintu lift ini begitu kuat? Aish sial.

Byar semua lift kembali berjalan seperti semula. Sampai di lantai keempat, Sungmin cepat-cepat menekan tombol satu untuk menuju lantai dasar.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk yang melihat Sungmin berlari keluar dari lift dengan menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

"Mobil hyung," teriak Sungmin.

Leeteuk langsung mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beruntung saja Kangin sudah ada di luar gedung SBS dan bersiaga bersama Hankyung. Keadaan bertambah gawat dan mengkhawatirkan.

Sesekali pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Dia takut sang magnae tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aish sial sekali hari ini. Kenapa bisa sampai begini?

"Kyuhyun bertahanlah," ujar Sungmin penuh harap.

.

.

.

Udara musim dingin makin menusuk tulang. Pemuda mungil yang tengah duduk di samping tempat tidur pasien makin merapatkan jaketnya. Pandangannya tak beralih sedikitpun dari orang di depannya. Pada magnae yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Memang seharusnya dia tak perlu khawatir lagi, karena dokter telah mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun telah melewati masa kritisnya.

Tak dirasa olehnya seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan berkata pelan,"Hyung, kau tak makan?"

Pemuda itu hanya memandang Donghae sekilas dan berkata,"Nanti saja. Tunggu Kyuhyun siuman."

"Hyung," ujar pemuda bernama Donghae itu mendekatkan dirinya kepada hyungnya itu,"Dokter sudah mengatakan Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hmmm."

"Kalau kau seperti ini, dia akan sedih melihatmu. Ayolah, apa perlu kuambilkan makanan untukmu hyung?"

"Aniyo."

"Apa perlu aku meminta bantuan Kangin hyung untuk menyeretmu agar kau mau makan?"

"Mwo?"

"Apa aku perlu menyeretmu juga hyung?" ujar Donghae.

Pintu mendadak menjeblak terbuka. Kangin masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa. Di belakangnya, leeteuk tampak sama tergesa-gesanya dengan Kangin. Hanya saja dia nampak sedikit lebih ngos-ngosan mengikuti Kangin.

"Ada apa hy…," belum selesai Donghae bertanya, Kangin telah mencengkeram erat lengan Sungmin dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar rawat.

"Lepaskan aku hyung!" berontak Sungmin.

"Hei bodoh! Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kangin terus menyeret Sungmin.

"Kangin hentikan!" jerit Leeteuk yang mengikuti Kangin dan Sungmin.

Sesampainya di atap gedung rumah sakit, Kangin melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berbalik memandang Sungmin dengan sinis. Leeteuk dan Donghae memandang mereka berdua dengan penasaran.

"BABOYA!" ucap Kangin menatap tajam mata Sungmin.

"Apa kau kira hanya kau yang mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun huh? Apa kau kira hanya kau yang merasa bersalah atas semua ini? Apa kau kira dia akan senang melihatmu seperti orang bodoh?"

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang bodoh diantara kita berdua. Tapi kau tahu , semua anggota Super Junior mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, apa kau tahu lagi? Kami semua lebih mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Kangin pada akhirnya.

Leeteuk yang mendengar perkataan Kangin menangis karena terharu. Donghae memeluk leadernya dengan erat. Mereka tak menyangka Kangin bisa menjadi sangat dewasa seperti itu. Dia tak seperti biasanya, kali ini dia benar-benar serius.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar rawat terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda yang terlihat ceria. Dia sedikit heran kenapa lampu kamar rawat mati tak seperti biasanya. Tapi biarlah. Mungkin memang sengaja dimatikan.

Lee Sungmin mendekati tempat tidur pasien dan melihat maknaenya masih terbaring, terlelap di sana. Bibir mungilnya kemudian mengembangkan senyum kecil dan kemudian dirapikannya selimut yang sedikit berantakan.

"Annyeong Kyuhyunie," ucap Sungmin lembut,"Apa kabar hari ini? Ah kau tahu aku lelah sekali hari ini. Andai saja kau sadar, pasti kau bisa memijatku."

"Hyung."

"Ah bodoh, kenapa sekarang aku berpikiran bahwa kau memanggilku," ujar Sungmin sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hyung."

"Aish kenapa seperti nyata."

"Hyung kau bodoh sekali."

Sungmin terenyak mendengar apa yang dikatakan magnaenya barusan. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan hal aneh dalam halusinasinya.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyuhyunie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne hyung. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku dari tadi?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, aku pikir tadi hanya halusinasiku saja."

"Hyung a….,"

Sungmin bertindak cepat, dia segera membungkam bibir Kyuhyun dengan ciumannya. Namun, tiba-tiba lampu kamar rawat menyala dan…

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui yang tadi diciumnya bukan Kyuhyun melainkan Eunhyuk. Sungmin menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa kau yang disitu monkey?" tanya Sungmin merona merah.

"Kau saja hyung yang terlalu bernafsu. Museun namja," ucap Eunhyuk.

Semua anggota Super Junior ada di ruang rawat tersebut kecuali Kibum.

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan karena aku telah sadar hyung. Ini rencana Kangin hyung," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Huh kalian ini menyebalkan. Gara-gara kalian, aku jadi mencium si monkey jelek ini."

"Donghae-ya kau tak marah kan?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mengakibatkan semua mata beralih memandang Donghae.

"Aniyo. Tapi, awas monkey. Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan membunuhmu. Kau tahu itu!" ancam Donghae.

Semua yang mendengar pernyataan Donghae tertawa. Sungminpun memeluk Kyuhyun dan ikut tertawa.

"Gomawo hyung."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah menolongku."

"Ah, itu sudah kewajibanku Kyu."

"Saranghaeyo yeongwonhi my martial arts boy," ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengecup kening hyungnya itu.

**THE END**

**Aigooo, fic jaman jebod. Akhirnya ketemu juga di tumpukan buku-buku SMA setelah dicari-cari kesana kemari.**

**Hehehe, mian ya kalo ceritanya aneh dan ngawur. Masalahnya itu fic, fic jaman author masih SMA, jadi mohon dimaklumi karena pikiran author waktu SMA rada' kurang waras dikit. Kalo sekarang kurang warasnya khan banyak.**

**Please review buat yang udah baca. Karena review kalian membuat author jadi tambah semangat buat berkarya. Ceile. Walopun reviewnya anonym, g papa deh, author tetep seneng bacanya.**

**Oya buat yang g tau apa itu bengek, bengek itu penyakit asma chingu. Kalo ada salah-salah penulisan, mian, author kan juga manusia.**

**Kamsahamnida **


End file.
